Jack Savage VS Nick Wilde: The Fight for the Girl
by BellicB
Summary: Nick and Jack get into a bit of a fight, and one wants to kill the other. Judy and a fellow officer are now trying to find where the two are and stop them from murdering each other. Contains coarse language, and violence.


Jack Savage: How the Good Goes Bad

* * *

This story, well to be straightforward, It's a touchy, heart tearing, tear inducing one. Well maybe not tears unless you're highly emotional. But it all started at the Zootopia Police Station. "We have a guest today so I want you two on your best behaviour." Bogo was talking to Judy and Nick about the very famous detective, Jack Savage. He was the first rabbit to become a detective, which was very admirable to Judy. "Can I be reminded why he's coming?" Nick asked, seemingly uninterested with what's going on. "Because he will be training our officers for a very special mission that requires a bit more skill than any of you have." Bogo huffed back at him. Not to long after that a helicopter flew close by and landed on the helipad. After the rotors stopped spinning the door opened and out stepped the rabbit detective. Bogo walked up to greet him. "Chief Bogo, nice to meet you." Judy walked towards Jack and introduced herself rambling on how she heard so much about him. Jack was speechless just staring at Judy, to which Nick noticed, and didn't take too kindly of.

Nick walked up very stern and stared at Jack who just shook his head. "Jack Savage." He stuck out his hand waiting for Nick to reply. "Officer Nicholas Wilde." They shook hands and Nick obviously slightly annoyed with the situation and how Hopps was gawking over Jack was getting to him. He stopped the hand shake and walked away to keep his composure in tact. Judy sensed something was wrong and followed behind. "Nick! Nick, wait." Judy grabbed Nicks sleeve. "Are you o-" Nick quickly turned around with a raised voice. "I'm fine." and kept waking, Hopps was called back by Bogo who was apologizing about what happened to Jack.

A few days later and Jack and Nick were still at eachothers throats. Each day since the incident they got more and more angry with eachother, making Judy uncomfortable to be around both at the same time. This particular day Nick was forced to go with Jack on a patrol, obviously not going to go well. "Hopps you're with Bellic in Sahara Square on traffic patrol." Bogo assigned Judy with me. Now you know the narrator, yippee! Anyways back to the story. Judy went on to the squad car as I signed out my weapon, when I arrived I sat shotgun and not to long into the ride I could sense something is wrong. "So why aren't you and Nick working together?" I questioned to see if maybe they're just angry at eachother. "Bogo made him work with Savage to sort out their rivalry." She still seemed distant, thinking about something. "Wait, you mean Jack Savage? That bunny detective?" She looked over for a second to answer me back. "Yeah, him. Why?" I sat there for a second, not knowing Jack was even here, I was on vacation for a few weeks and got back yesterday.

I sat idle and looked over. "When did he arrive?" Judy shook her head. "Four days ago." I dropped my head thinking of how he had me kicked out of being a detective, made up a lie to get my spot, he was smart enough to make it elaborate enough to get me out. They never even questioned him as he was doing more than me at the time so he was praised as I wasn't. He pissed me off that day, and I wanted revenge. "He, uh, was a detective that worked with me a while back, got me kicked out so he could take my rank. He's not as good of a guy that people take him as…" Hopps didn't respond, she just had that thinking face. I just let her go. "Nick was very weird when I first met him, I think Jack liked me and Nick knew it." This made everything click in my head.

"Judy, Bogo didn't make Nick be Jacks partner, Jack picked him by having Bogo say it." I remember hearing how a small fight happened when I got back but didn't dive into it, now it makes sense. "Did Nick and Jack fight?" I asked. "Yeah, the day before you came back. Nick got mad and shoved Jack, he then punched Nick. Bogo broke it up right after that." Everything was coming together. Jack had it out for Nick, the only time he punched another Officer is when he is severely mad at them. Because it can hurt his reputation as a detective, which can also get him in trouble. He had a plan to get Nick out of the picture. Somehow, someway. "Judy, when did you last hear from Nick?" She perked her ears and looked at me. "Right after they left. So about an hour and a half." I thought about how usually when you're on a patrol you radio in to ZPD to let them know "we're in the area assigned, alert us if anything happens." But I never heard them say anything. It only takes 30-40 minutes to reach the district they're going to. "Judy, something is wrong. Jack didn't radio in for a reason. He's trying to get rid of Nick." Judy gave that look of denial. "Why would he try to get rid of Nick? They would find out he did it." I just smiled and shook my head. "Jack gets rid of anyone he sees as a threat to him, with the fight and them being mad at eachother, Jack wants to be rid of Nick to keep him from finding anything out. And maybe even just to get you."

Obviously Judy thought that was ridiculous at first but with some coaxing it started to roll together. "This is Officer Bellic, I need a 10-20 on Jack Savage and Nick Wilde." 10-20 means location, I need a location. "They last ping by their cruiser was near Sahara Square, on a backroad, unsure which one." Clawhauser responded. "10-4 Clawhauser, thanks." I was thinking where Jack was going. I remember there was an old road that went to a dead end, that would make sense if he WAS trying to get rid of Nick because it was far from a normal road and it gave him a place to either get rid of his body or make up some random excuse. "Judy, turn left right here!" She turned immediately and we drove towards the road. "We have to get there!" Judy said frantically.

Now as Nick and Jack were on their way to this dead end road, Nick had no idea what was going on but was suspicious. "Where are we going exactly?" Nick asked Jack, who said nothing for a few seconds. "Going to a lead I was given." He said in a monotone voice without looking at Nick. They arrived on the road and came to a stop and the end. They both got out of the car and Nick looked out into the barren land. "What are you going on about? This place is em-" Nick was stopped when he saw Jack walking around with his gun aimed at Nick, laughing menacingly. "I know you hate me, for wanting Judy, but I saw you sneaking at my files one day. I think it's about time I take out the trash." Nick started backing up unsure what to do. Quickly he jumped at the gun and swatted it away, but Savage had a few moves up his sleeve, he tripped Nick and punched him. The two got into a fight, but this time, no one to break it up, and help was still about 5 or so minutes away. Nick went for a punch and hit Jack in the chest, but jack still was more agile and quick, punching Nick twice and kicking him once in the face. Nick fell over, disoriented and bleeding from the blows. The battle felt quick, but it took a bit for Jack to get his gun back and make sure Nick was done.

Little did Jack know was we were barreling their way, we pulled onto the road and Judy and I jumped out of our cars, I saw nick on his knees with Jack walking back towards him, they didn't hear us because of the blowing wind and sand. I saw Jack put the gun barrel under nicks muzzle and cock the hammer. I had my weapon out ready for anything, but all I heard was Judy scream. "Fuck!" I yelled out, then BAM! A single shot rang out. Judy dropped to the floor when she saw Nick fall over, but then she noticed something. So did Jack. She turned to me who had my gun aimed. "Got ya, you son of a bitch." We ran down quickly, Jack was on the ground breathing heavy, I had hit him in the side near his stomach. Judy grabbed Nick who was dazed and unsure of what happened. "Jack, it's about time karma caught up to you. I'm just glad I got to help her school you." I looked over at Nick, with Judy hugging him. "Nick! Stay with us man." Judy was trying to get him to respond, I quickly radioed in for backup and two paramedics.

"Tell me what the FUCK, happened out there!" Bogo was yelling at me and Judy. "Jack tried to kill Nick, I took action and saved him." Bogo grunted. "How do I know this wasn't just you taking revenge on Jack?" Bogo was furious as he'll have to do a ton of paperwork about this, since I shot a detective. "He didn't shoot him in revenge he shot him because he had a gun to Nicks head." Judy responded, helping me out from being locked up for a long list of things I did wrong. We finally got Bogo to see what happened. Nick who was in stable condition from the ruthless beating was sitting at the hospital being checked for any damage that he may have received. Everything was panning out for us. It was just too close. One more second and nick could of been dead. I drove Judy to the hospital and she went into Nicks room. "Thank God you're okay…" Nick smiled. "I'm glad you two showed up…" I sat in the doorway and just smiled. "Thanks, for saving me. If you didn't react so quickly I wouldn't be here." Nick gave me praise for what happened, but I didn't want to gloat. I just did what felt right.

"If it wasn't for Judy here telling me what happened we wouldn't of been there. Judy helped a lot too." Judy smiled and mouthed thank you to me and just lay in the bed with Nick. "Well i'm out of here. Heal up nice so you can get to work again!' I said jokingly as I left. This is gonna be one crazy story i thought to myself. "I'm glad you're here Carrots…" Nick said as he hugged her tightly. Judy smiled. "I'm glad you're here…" All was well. Nick saved and a new relationship was formed. This, will go down in the history books. Savage alive and not so well sitting in a jail cell now, Nick and Judy together and me, partnering up with Judy and Nick every so often to give a little pizazz in my life.


End file.
